Table napkins are, of course, quite common. However, typical paper and cloth napkins have several disadvantages. They are usually formed of a single absorbent paper or cloth layer which does not prevent the napkin user's garment from being stained after a large spill of food or drink. Also, since napkins are inherently lightweight they can easily and unknowingly slide off of the user's lap. Furthermore, especially with respect to paper napkins, they often will not stay unfolded due to the fold lines and lightweight character.